3 Parents and a little Lady
by LostGirlz
Summary: Ten yr old Sophia thinks its time Mark had a new girlfriend. Chaos ensues. Part of the Sophie verse collection beginning w/ Her fathers daughter.


**Ownership Disclaimer**: Obviously anything that belongs to Shonda belongs to Shonda. Everything else belongs to me.

**Pairing**: Arizona/Callie/ Mark/Sophia

**Rated **K

**Summary:** Sophia decides Mark needs a girlfriend. Chaos ensues soon after. This is part of my Sophia _verse fiction. The first entre is **Her father's daughter** found on my journal page.

Arizona rubbed her temples as she listened to the guidance counselor's voice message. **"Dr. Robbins, I know that you and your wife are very busy as well as Sophia's father, but I was hoping we could meet to talk about Sophia. She and I met earlier and she said we might be able me later this afternoon at the hospital. I have other obligations and would be happy to meet with you all, let me know if today at 3 works for you**" the message ended.

Arizona sighed… at ten years old, her little girl was becoming quite the handful. It wasn't' bad enough she had almost been expelled in kindergarten for inappropriate contact with other students…(all because she wanted to know what boys had that girl hadn't) but the following year she was expelled again for hitting a boy in the balls at gym during dodge ball after he called her dyke. That was in the fucking first grade! Of course Mark had wanted to physically threaten the kid and his father and Callie had cursed the principal out in Spanish for nearly 10 straight minutes. Arizona smiled at the memory. The Latina had been especially dominant that night in bed after that one. It was Arizona who calmly explained to the principal that if the kid wasn't entered into some type of awareness program for his slur of her daughter as well as a bullying reconditioning, she would be calling her lawyer.

They principal reduced Sophia's suspension to two days.

Sophia gave her the Sloan smirk and walked out.

Arizona felt a new gray hair growing.

So now that she was getting a call two years later from the guidance counselor she could only brace herself for the worst. She trudged slowly to find her wife and page Mark.

Callie, Mark and Arizona sat at a secluded table in the cafeteria. It was nearly two thirty and they were waiting to meet a Mrs. Jonas.

"Did she say what she did?" Callie asked Arizona again

"No honey she didn't. I'm sure we will find out" Arizona said kissing her cheek.

"Whatever it is, it's some bullshit. There is nothing wrong with our Soph" he said defensively

"We don't know that it's something bad" Callie said quickly. "Calm down"

"Yes please. Sophia already thinks you're her personal bodyguard whenever she gets in trouble" Arizona said curtly "Or that she can just turn on the Sloan charm and viola!" the blond snapped her fingers

"Zona " Callie warned "Let's not"

"That's not true" Mark said…."Well the part about the charm is" he grinned

"Mark shut up" Callie said

"Moms! Daddy, there you are"

They all looked up to see their ten year old running ahead of Kepner. She was all legs and hair at this age. She was wearing her school uniform of a lil plaid skirt and dark blue sweater over the white button up shirt she wore. Her hair was tied into a pony tail that hung in waves down to the small of her back. She finally made it to the table in gasps, her hands on her knees. "Hi" she breathed out, displaying Marks smile with Callie's mouth.

"What are you doing here" Callie smiled. "You're supposed to be at school?"

"She called me and asked me to bring her here" April said finally arriving to the table. Her page went off. "I gotta go. See ya Soph!"

"Why ?" Arizona said suspiciously. "Why did you call April"

"Cuz my godmother said no crapping way was she leaving a heart surgery to come and get me" Sophia deadpanned…" Seriously mom. Aunt Crissy sucks'

"Sophia" Arizona started

"Don't worry so much Mom" Sophia smiled, making her way around the table. She wrapped her arm around Arizona's shoulder. "I just wanted to be here when Ms. Jonas gets here" she winked at Callie.

"Sophia Robbin Sloan Torres, what are you up to now" Callie said raising an eyebrow.

"Ma really. Me?" the little girl said placing her hand on her chest.

"yea you mija, seriously, give us a heads up" Callie said.

"Lady bug what are you planning" Mark said warningly.

"Actually" the precocious one said leaving her blond mom to place herself on her daddy's lap. "This is all about you pop" she smiled.

"excuse me?" Mark said warily

"Daddy I know you broke up with whats her face" Sophia began making a face

"her name was Angela, Sophia" Mark said narrowing his eyes.

Callie and Arizona looked on amused. Sophia hated Angela, a new doctor in trauma unit.

"Yea whatever dad, I didn't like her anyway" the little Latina quipped

"Soph!" Mark started

"Daddy I have found you the perfect woman" the little girl smiled widely. She stood up then and began to pace.

"I do not need help finding women!" Mark said indignantly

Callie began to laugh heartily,…."Sophia please tell me we are not here for this"

**Arizona covered her face.**

"Moms! We owe it dad to help him find happiness" she said dramatically

"Hello! I'm still here" Mark said looking between Callie and the little Callie.

"Sophia, luring your guidance counselor here to hook her up with your father is just not ok" Arizona smiled, dimples flashing. This kid never stopped amazing her.

Sophia leaned closer to her mom. "yeah but if they do hook up then that means more time for you and mama?" she winked her eye displaying the trademark Sloan smirk.

Arizona narrowed her eyes and then smiled…"Ok who is she?"

"Arizona!" Callie gasped biting back laughter…"Do not encourage her!"

"Mama you could leave actually?"

"Excuse me?" the Latina said with all attitude causing her daughter to rework that last statement.

"what I mean is" Sophia said backtracking…"It's just" she bit her bottom lip .."It's just mami if you're here, then you'll just end up blocking and ya know that defeats the purpose" she rambled out in trade mark Robbins style.

"Blocking!" Callie gasped angrily

**Marks laughter rang out into the cafeteria, even Arizona couldn't hide her amusement. **

"I just mean that you are kinda attached to daddy mama -

"Sing it!" Arizona muttered with amusement

"-and that makes it hard for other women to get attached to daddy." Sophia continued while her father laughed and her mama glared at her mom.

"You are on your way to a grounding young lady" Callie said

"Ease up Cal" Mark smiled winking at his daughter who was now silent.

"Honey come here" Arizona smiled as her daughter sat on her lap. "What exactly was the plan?"

Sophia perked up now, avoiding eye contact with her mama. "She was gonna come here and dad was gonna charm her" she said simply

Arizona bit back a chuckle. "The Sloan charm huh?"

"Honey you just can't do that. Your teacher is here to help you?" Mark said seriously.

"yea and she will be by helping you" Sophia said displaying a brilliant smile

**Callie rolled her eyes.**

**Mark sighed**

**Arizona covered her face**

"Guys don't worry I did recon on her " the little girl said sifting through he book bag. Her parents watched amazed as she pulled out a little note book.

"Recon?" Mark asked amazed again.

""Call of duty daddy, what do you think I'm doing when Tuck babysits me?" she said shaking her head.

"You wait till I see Bailey" Arizona muttered.

"So back to the recon" Sophia smiled.

"Do I even want to know" Callie muttered.

Arizona kissed her cheek. "She is relentless, gets that honestly by you my dear"

Sophia cleared her throat. "So while I was in her office, I saw no pictures on the desk, no wedding ring and she has no boyfriend" she smiled triumphantly

"And you know this how?" Mark said skeptically

His little lady bug marched herself over to him. "I asked her" she said hand on her hip

**Callie was now the one covering her face**. "I backed out of a surgery for this?"

Arizona rubbed her back.

"Look guys we don't have a lot of time, she should be here any moment" Sophia said frantically.

Her parents looked at her with wonder.

She stood in front of them, pencil in hand." Ok, Daddy your job is be charming, but don't lay it on too thick! She said turning her attention to Arizona. "Mom your job is to turn up your gay dar and let us know if she's playing for home team over here" she said pointing back to Mark.

**Mark smirked at Callie who still couldn't believe she was in this situation with a ten year** **old.**

"Gay dar! Arizona threw her hands up in the air

"Aunty Chris" Sophia said matter factly.

"What's my job?" Callie muttered

**The little girl bit her bottom lip**…"Um don't block" she said hopefully.

Marks laughter again boomed

"Say that word again and you're grounded…where did you even hear that!" Callie snapped

"Uncle Alex and Uncle Jackson" she said hating to snitch.

"Karev is a dead man" Callie muttered to Arizona

"Anyways, Mom I'd let you help but I don't think your gay dar is as good as moms ya know," she said motioning to her father. "I mean, well ya know. Ill just use mom" she smiled quickly

**It was Arizona's turn to burst into a stifled laugh**.

"Unbelievable, I'm not lesbian enough for my ten year to identify another lesbian" Callie said shaking her head. **She needed a drink**.

Arizona bit back another round of laughter while Mark did nothing to hide his.

"Oh this is funny?" Callie whispered to her wife. "Can you say lock down?"

"Babe?" Arizona whined….

"Not getting any" Callie said slowly.

"Hey! Hello!" Mark interjected… "A guidance counselor. Really hun, you want your old man to go out with a guidance counselor. I mean what does she look like?"

"Mark!" both women said irritably. "Don't encourage her!"

"Daddy trust me!" Sophia said offended.

They heard clicking of heels and all turned to see a tall blond in four inch heels clapping towards them. She was wearing a inappropriately short mini skirt and a button up white short sleeve shirt.

Her eyes were huge green saucers and she looked to be in her early thirties.

"Holy shit" Mark muttered

"I second that" Arizona muttered behind

**Callie stared at them both and proceeded to smack them both on the back of the head.**

"See, I told ya" Sophia said with a smirk.

The woman approached them with a smile.

Sophia turned to her parents and whispered out orders quickly.

"Mom! Turn on the dar!"

"Mama no blocking!"

"You're so grounded" Callie ground out

"Crap!" Sophia muttered…"Daddy!" she snapped her fingers. He looked down quickly. "Close your mouth and get your head into the game!" she ordered just in time to turn around and greet her teacher.

"Ms. Jonas these are my parents" she smiled widely. "and this is my daddy" she turned and threw a wink back her moms.

_**Callie groaned inwardly**_

Arizona fought the urge to cover her face. She was sure she would be finding a new gray strand in her hair tonight. As well as not getting any sex from her wife.

Yup, raising Sophia Robbin Sloan Torres was definitely adventure.

_**God help them all, she was only ten for Chrissa**_**kes!**


End file.
